1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the rapid fabrication of temporary trusses or scaffolding and, in particular, to a connector or connector node which cooperates with elongated support members for the fabrication of such readily demountable trusses and scaffolding.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 Car 1.97 and 1.98
It is well known in the prior art that there is a great need for the construction of exhibition, display, and concert staging that requires the use of truss members that can be connected together in a well-known fashion to form the finished stage or exhibition. Many of these exhibitions or staging displays are quite elaborate and are associated with groups, such as music groups, that travel from one location to another to perform concerts. This means that the staging must be shipped to the desired location, assembled, the concert performed, the staging dissembled, and shipped again to the next location for another concert.
It is well known that the shipping of truss units can be very expensive because the assembled truss units require a great amount of space. This means, of course, that the greater the number of trucks and personnel that are required to ship the staging trusses, the greater the expense.
Likewise, there is also a great need for scaffolding that can be quickly assembled for construction or maintenance purposes and then readily disassembled and moved to another location either at the same construction or work site or to a new work site.
It would be extremely advantageous to have a readily fabricated truss that could be used in temporary, demountable construction or maintenance sites by simplifying the fabrication of the truss or scaffolding, reducing the number of parts required, and by simplifying the assembly process.